Dreamy Cherry Blossoms
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: "Bisakah kisah cintah kita ini memiliki akhir yang bahagia?" Warning : fem!Boboiboy, typo(s), author newbie, dst (?)


**Yume Sakura**

**Disclaimer : **

**Boboiboy's not mine... It's belong to Animonsta studio.**

**Yume Sakura by Kagamine Rin & Len**

**Warning :**

**No Yaoi!, Fem!Boboiboy, typo(s), gaje.**

**HAPPY READING!~**

_**Langit malam yang indah.. Penuh dengan bintang di langit.. Helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan menambah keindahan malam itu.. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya.. Karena sudah banyak orang yang tidak mempedulikannya lagi..**_

Seorang gadis cantik yang menggunakan kimono berwarna pink tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri tegap di taman sunyi nan indah itu, kepalanya menunduk. Kelopak matanya tertutup, seakan tidak mengizinkan semua orang melihat bola matanya yang indah. Helaian rambut hitam legamnya yang dihiasi oleh pita besar berwarna merah dibagian belakangnya tertiup angin. Terlihat bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya yang pucat itu. Namun, masih memperlihatkan keanggunan-nya sebagai seorang gadis.

**The Girl's PoV **

Hari ini ibu menamparku lagi. Hanya karena kesalahan sepele yang kulakukan. Aku secara tidak sengaja menginjak kimono salah satu klien ayah. Pertamanya, ibu membungkuk dalam dalam -meminta maaf atas kecerobohanku. Padahal klien ayah tidak terlihat marah, bahkan mereka memakluminya. Mereka berkata bahwa aku ini adalah "anak kecil" sambil tersenyum. Dan perbincangan mereka dimulai, aku hanya duduk diam disana sambil tersenyum seolah mendengarkan. Ya, hanya itu yang perlu kulakukan. Sebagai anak dari keluarga ternama, aku tidak boleh mempermalukan nama keluarga. Itulah yang setiap hari ayah dan ibu katakan padaku.

Setelah klien ayah itu pulang, ibu mendekatiku dan-

**PLAKK!**

- menamparku. Suara tamparan ibu menggema di ruangan pertemuan itu.

"Dasar bodoh kau! Boboiboy! Kau benar benar membuat ayah dan ibu malu! Dasar anak tidak berguna!"

Aku langsung menerima omelan dari ibu. Ia berkata bahwa, sebagai anak dari keluarga ternama aku harus menjaga sikapku didepan orang banyak. Ibu selalu melakukan itu setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan. Ayah juga berkata bagaimana ia takut mereka akan memutuskan hubungan bisnis mereka dengan bisnis ayah. Setelah puas mengomeliku ibu dan ayah langsung meninggalkanku dan pergi begitu saja. Ada beberapa pelayan yang berusaha menolongku tapi aku menolaknya. "Aku tidak apa apa. Aku bisa sendiri" setelah mengucapkan salam dan memberi senyuman hangat pada beberapa pelayan di ruangan itu, aku segera melenggang keluar ruangan.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu namaku. Namaku Boboiboy, memang ku akui, itu adalah nama yang aneh jika diperuntukkan untuk seorang anak gadis. Kalian bertanya tanya apakah aku menangis pada saat aku ditampar ibu? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Mengapa? Akan kuberitahu alasannya. Pertama, aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan kasar seperti itu oleh ibu maupun oleh ayah. Kedua, aku diajari agar tidak menjadi seorang gadis yang cengeng. Dan yang ketiga, aku sudah membekukan hatiku selama 14 tahun. Tanpa membiarkan celah sekecil apapun terbuka.

**The Girl's / Boboiboy's PoV End**

Gadis berambut hitam legam -atau yang sudah kita ketahui namanya adalah Boboiboy- menengadah ke langit dan membuka matanya yang tertutup sedari tadi. Melihat bagaimana indahnya langit disaat malam. Lalu menutup kembali matanya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

**~ Di lain tempat pada waktu yang sama ~**

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu tua yang menggunakan kaca mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tengah memainkan biolanya di pinggir trotoar. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian seragam lusuh, dengan nametag yang bertuliskan 'FANG'. Mungkin itu nama pemuda yang bermain biola tadi. Jaket berwarna ungu gelap melingkar dengan indah di pinggangnya.

**The Boy's / Fang's PoV**

Setiap hari selalu begini. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan selalu berakhir disini. Berdiri dari siang sampai malam memainkan nada yang -katanya- belakangan ini sedang populer. Tetapi menurutku, nada ini terlalu monotone dan terlalu membosankan. Tapi apa boleh buat ? Jika aku tidak memainkan lagu ini, aku tidak akan dapat uang sepeser pun.

Dari tempatku berdiri ini, aku bisa melihat orang orang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan pakaian mewah yang pastinya harganya mahal. Dan mereka semua berjalan sambil mengangkat tinggi tinggi dagu mereka dengan amat sombong -yang kuanggap hal yang benar benar menjijikkan-. Mungkin mereka ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinyalah yang terhebat.

Aku melihat didekatku ada seorang pemuda berpenampilan acak acakan sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pelacur. Begitu mereka menyadari keberadaanku, pemuda berpenampilan menjijikkan itu menatapku dengan campuran antara mengejek dan jijik kearahku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Toh apa juga untungnya buatku? Aku terus melanjutkan permainan biolaku.

"Hei, pengemis! Pergi sana jauh jauh! Kau ini mengganggu pemandangan tahu!"

_Apa dia berbicara padaku?_

Aku menghentikan permainan biolaku dan menoleh kearah suara itu, _yang benar saja?! Apa sih maunya?! _

Pemuda jelek itu berjalan kearahku bersama pelacur tadi yang sedang mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan pemuda tadi dengan manja. MENJIJIKKAN! Jujur aku ingin muntah pada saat itu juga saat mendengar kata panggilan 'sayang' keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

**CUIH!**

_Sialan! Apa apaan sih pemuda brengsek ini?! Berani beraninya dia meludah di sepatuku?! Apa apaan juga dengan pelacur itu?! Suara cekikikannya itu benar benar memekakkan telinga!_

Saat aku menoleh aku melihat dua pasangan menjijikkan tadi sedang menatapku seolah merendahkanku dengan seringgaian di wajah mereka berdua.

Pemuda tadi melempar beberapa peser uang koin ke dalam tas biolaku. "Sudah! Itu bukan yang kau inginkan, pengemis?! Sekarang pergilah dari sini! Kau benar benar mengganggu pemandangan! Kau tahu tidak?!" _Tanpa kau beritahupun aku akan pergi bodoh. Karena aku sudah berencana untuk kembali._ Segera kukemasi barang barangku.

"Heh. Kau tahu, aku bisa dapat perempuan yang lebih cantik daripada pelacur itu tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun"

Seringgai penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di bibirku saat melihat wajah mereka berdua memerah karena marah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tampan sedikit saja sudah belagu!" Pemuda itu langsung mendorongku hingga jatuh dan memukuliku. _Uugh! Biolaku!_-

**BUGH!**

-_Uukh! Sial! Pipiku sakit sekali! _

_Dia berhasil menonjok pipiku huh? Sial! Aku lengah! Apapun yang terjadi aku harus selamatkan biolaku! Hanya biola inilah satu satunya yang kumiliki..._

Aku berdiri sambil memeluk biolaku erat erat lalu menonjok perut pemuda preman tadi sekuat tenaga. Setelah dia jatuh terduduk, aku langsung kabur melarikan diri. Aku lari sekuat tenaga, tubuhku sakit, aku bisa merasakan darah keluar dari ujung bibirku, tapi biarlah. Yang penting aku bisa lolos dari pemuda anarkis tadi.

**The Boy's / Fang's PoV End**

Tanpa sadar Fang sudah berada di sebuah taman yang indah dan sangat sepi. Dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka dengan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah pohon sakura sambil bersandar di pohon itu.

_**Yang tidak Fang sadari.. Ada seorang gadis berkimono pink sedang bersandar pada pohon sakura itu -di sisi pohon yang lainnya.- Dan sepertinya, gadis itu juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Fang yang berada tepat di belakangnya.**_

Fang mulai berdiri -walau sedikit kesulitan- ia mengambil biolanya, meletakannya di bahu kirinya lalu mengapitnya dengan dagunya dan menempatkan jemari tanganya dengan tepat di senar biolanya. Fang mulai menggesek biolanya, ia memainkannya sambil mengeluarkan semua emosinya, menikmati setiap melodi indah yang dihasilkan oleh biolanya. Ia mulai menutup matanya, dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes menuruni pipinya, semakin lama air matanya menjadi semakin deras. Ia benar benar menyatu dengan melodinya sampai sampai tidak menyadari ada gadis berkimono pink sedang memandanginya dari balik pohon sakura yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Matanya merah dan sembab, menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

**~ Beberapa menit yang lalu di tempat yang sama ~**

Gadis berkimono pink dan berambut hitam legam itu tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Fang yang tepat di belakangnya -jika tidak ada pohon sakura yang menghalangi mereka- wajah manis gadis itu sedang menengadah ke langit dan matanya tertutup. Tetapi pada kulit pipinya yang bagian kiri terdapat cap berbentuk tangan berwarna merah, seperti bekas tamparan-

Tunggu..

Kimono pink.. Rambut hitam legam lurus.. Pita besar berwarna merah.. Dan bekas tamparan itu.. Jangan jangan- gadis ini adalah Bobooboy?!

Sepertinya benar, gadis itu adalah Boboiboy. Ia masih menikmati angin malam di taman itu.

Sebelum ia mendengar suara merdu dari sebuah permainan biola-

**Boboiboy's PoV **

_S-suara biola?! T-tidak mungkin! Pasti aku hanya berimajinasi... Iya, pasti aku hanya berimajinasi saja... Ta-tapi... Suara ini terdengar begitu nyata dan sangat... Dekat!_

_Melodinya begitu indah... Juga menyakitkan.. Begitu menyayat.. Seakan ingin melepaskan segala bebannya di dalam kehidupan ini.. _

Tanpa sadar air mataku -yang selama ini kukira sudah mengering- menetes, semakin lama semakin deras. Aku menahan suara sesegukanku, aku tidak ingin mengganggu permainan biola ini. Kakiku terasa begitu lemas, hingga akhirnya aku merasa aku sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi. Aku terduduk lemas di tanah dengan air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipiku. Hati yang sudah ku bekukan selama 14 tahun langsung kembali seperti semula dalam beberapa detik karena medoli menyayat hati itu.

Akhirnya, ku beranikan diriku. Aku berdiri, mengintip dari balik pohon sakura ini. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika aku melihat pemandangan di depanku, seorang pemuda tampan berambut ungu tua dengan kacamata berwarna senada itulah yang sedari tadi memainkan melodi lembut ini. _Ia masih mengenakan seragam? Kenapa? Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak sekali luka. Apa dia baru saja berkelahi?_ Seketika aku ketakutan karena pertanyaanku barusan. _J-jangan jangan dia orang jahat?!_ Aku langsung panik, _jika ia melihatku disini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menculikku? Atau.._

**Boboiboy's Pov End **

Boboiboy terlalu panik berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai sampai ia tidak menyadari Fang telah mengakiri permainan biolanya.

**Fang's PoV**

Baru kali ini aku merasa sebebas ini. _Mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang_. Baru beberapa langkah, aku melihat seorang gadis bangsawan sedang memperhatikanku. _Hah? Gadis bangsawan?! Untuk apa juga ia memandangiku seperti itu. Kalau mau menghina, hina saja_. Tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam disitu-

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?"

- kuberanikan diriku untuk memanggilnya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

_Huh? Matanya merah. Apa dia baru saja menangis?_

"Nona? Kau tidak apa apa?"

Ku panggil dia sekali lagi. Gadis tadi sepertinya baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! I-iya. Aku baik baik saja... A-aku.. Su-suka mu-musikmu. M-musikmu bagus." Aku membelalakkan mataku. _Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang gadis bangsawan memuji musikku? Tidak mungkin!_

"Itu tidak mungkin! Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa musikku hanya musik rendahan yang jelek! Kau... Bersungguh sungguh?" Aku tidak percaya ini. Tipuan macam apa ini?!

"M-mana mungkin! Ma-mana mungkin a-aku berbohong! Itu musik yang benar benar indah. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Be-benar benar.. Me-menyukainya." Jawab gadis tadi sambil tersenyum malu malu padaku.

_Huh? Dia benar benar bersungguh sungguh?! _

_Astaga! Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?! Bisa bertemu dengan bidadari secantik dan sepolos ini. Dandanannya juga tidak semenor gadis gadis bangsawan yang lain. Dia benar benar.. Cantik. Hah?! Fang sadar Fang! Dia ini gadis bangsawan! Mana mau dia denganmu yang hanya seorang pengemis jalanan?_-

"Uuhm... A-aku harus pergi, s-sudah malam.. A-aku permisi dulu.." -_Huh? Untuk apa dia berpamitan padaku?_

"Uuh.. Iya.. Hati hati dijalan" kukembangkan senyumku semanis mungkin.

"Iya! Kau juga! Hati hati dijalan! Jangan sampai berkelahi lagi! Eheheh.." Dia tertawa lepas sambil menunjuk kearah pipiku. Oh.. Iya.. Pipiku masih lebam..

Sebuah seringgai kecil muncul di bibirku. "Hn.. Kau juga... Jangan menangis lagi." Aku menunjuk kearah matanya yang masih merah.

"Eh?! Ah.. Ehehehe.. Umm.. S-sampai ju-jumpa." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. _Iya.. Tuan putri.. Sampai.. Jumpa.._ Aku tersenyum getir. Tidak mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi.. Tuan putri..

**~ Beberapa hari berikutnya ~**

Aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang semula. Tapi, ada satu yang berbeda. Gadis berkimono pink yang mengintipku dari balik pohon sakura saat aku bermain biola itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Gadis itu pemalu dan sangat manis. Setelah kucari tahu ternyata dia adalah cucu dari pengusaha cokelat terkaya dan yang paling dermawan, yang biasa disapa Tok Aba. Namanya Boboiboy, nama yang unik tapi itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dari gadis bangsawan yang lainnya. Memang sih aku jadi sering ketempat itu, tapi aku tahu 'dia' pasti tidak akan ada disitu.

**Fang's PoV End **

_**Entah Fang maupun Boboiboy menyadari atau tidak. Pertemuan mereka yang sangat singkat di bawah pohon bunga sakura itu telah mengubah hidup mereka 180 derajat.**_

**Boboiboy's PoV **

Aku sudah tidak lagi ditampar oleh ibu. Aku sudah memperbaiki kelakuanku. Ibu dan ayah sekarang jadi lebih sering memujiku. Tinggal satu lagi yang harus kulakukan. Menikah. Ya, aku harus menikah dengan seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang yang dipilihkan oleh ayah dan ibu. Namun aku berharap bahwa pria yang akan kunikahi adalah pemuda dengan permainan biolanya yang lembut itu -meskipun aku tahu, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi-. Setiap malam, sosoknya selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Sosok asing yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya itu, meski begitu aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disekitarnya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi, diwaktu yang sama, aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari "sangkar burung" yang sudah dibuat oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Keesokan harinya, ayah dan ibu memperkenalkan seorang pria berkulit hitam dan berbadan tambun -yang kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Gopal, anak dari pengusaha game terbesar-. Aku benar benar tidak menyukainya. _Apa apaan sikapnya yang sok akrab itu?! Menggelikan_. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat -yang sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut setengah mati- dengan lantang.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku tidak menyukainya." Aku mengubah ekspresi wajahku yang biasanya penuh dengan senyuman -meski hanya senyuman palsu- kini menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kau bilang, Boboiboy?!" Ayah dan ibu memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan, pemuda bernama Gopal tadi tampak kaget "Kau pasti bercanda kan, Boboiboy sayang?" Pemuda tadi merangkul bahuku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" kataku sembari berjalan ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Sesampainya aku di kamarku, aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku langsung merosot ke lantai, dan menangis. _Kau dimana? Sekarang ini.. Aku benar benar ingin mendengarkan permainan biolamu yang sangat indah itu. Saat ini.. Yang kucintai hanya kau seorang. Cepatlah datang dan bawa aku pergi dari sini. Tempat ini sudah merenggut seluruh kebahagiaanku. Memangnya aku tidak diperbolehkan memiliki kisah cinta dengan akhir yang bahagia? Ataukah.. Kisah cintaku ini akan berakhir tragis?_

_Akan kutinggalkan semuanya milikku, aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku tahu aku egois tapi... Bolehkan? _

Segera aku bangkit dari posisiku, berjalan menuju laci di sebelah kasurku. Membukanya, membongkar isinya dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna biru keunguan -yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari semua orang-. Dengan ini, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Dan aku juga akhirnya dapat tidur dengan tenang. Kubuka tutup botol itu, dan dengan segera kuteguk semua cairan yang ada di dalam botol itu.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, perlahan lahan kesadaranku mulai hilang dan tubuhku terhempas dengan keras ke lantai. Tapi anehnya aku tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya. Dengan ini impianku selama ini akan terkabul.

_Selamat tinggal semuanya. Maafkan aku ayah, ibu.. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua... Hei, kau pasti kecewa dengan sikapku ini bukan? Aku dengan bodohnya mengakhiri hidupku ini. Tapi ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untukku sekarang ini. Selamat tinggal... Cinta pertamaku... Aku mencintaimu... Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi... Sampai jumpa... _

**Boboiboy's Pov End**

Dengan begitu tubuh ramping Boboiboy yang berbalut kimono pink itu terhempas ke lantai. Kini tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Akan tetapi, jiwanya kini sudah bisa terbang bebas ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

**Fang's PoV**

Belakangan ini seisi kota dihebohkan dengan sebuah berita. Yang katanya Putri Boboiboy akan menikah dengan pemuda bernama Gopal, anak pemilik perusahaan game terbesar.

"Hahaha... Bodoh.. Mana mungkin dia mau dengan pemuda gendut seperti itu... Hahahaha... Benar benar bodoh" aku tertawa getir, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit di dalam hatiku. Semakin lama suara tawaku semakin keras, tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang disekitarku -yang menatapku seolah aku ini orang gila- aku mengemasi biolaku dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju taman tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Namun, saking terburu burunya aku. Aku tidak melihat, di sebelah kiriku ada truk besar sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahku.

"AWAAAASS!" Teriak salah satu penumpangnya yang berada di samping supir truk itu.

"Anak muda! Minggirlah! Rem truk ini blong!" Supir truk itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, memperingati seorang anak muda untuk menyingkir dari jalan karena rem truk itu blong. Tunggu-

**TIIIINNN!** -jangan jangan yang ia maksud itu... Aku?!

Saking terkejutnya aku, aku tidak bisa menghindari truk itu.

**BRAAKK!**

Sinar yang sangat terang menyinari tubuhku.

Aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Badanku sudah mati rasa. Pandanganku mengabur, tapi aku masih bisa melihat darahku bercucuran deras keluar dari tubuhku. Kupeluk erat biolaku. Kesadaranku... Semakin lama aku merasa kesadaranku mulai menjauh..

_Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupku.. Maafkan aku.. Tuan putri... Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi.. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, tuan putri... Aku mencintaimu..._

**Fang's PoV End **

Keadaan Fang kini benar benar tragis, ia terbaring lemah di trotoar sambil memeluk biolanya. Tubuhnya kini bersimbah darah. Fang sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Kini, ada banyak orang mengerubungi tubuh tak bernyawa milik Fang. Namun, jiwanya kini sudah bisa bebas dari belenggu dunia yang fana ini.

_**Apakah ini akhirnya?**_

_**Kenapa? Kenapa dunia ini benar benar kejam?**_

_**Kenapa takdirku sungguh menyakitkan? **_

_**Kenapa kita dipertemukan... Jika saja pada akhirnya kita akan dipisahkan dengan cara yang begitu kejam seperti ini?**_

_**Apakah kisah cinta kita ini tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki akhir yang bahagia? **_

_**Apakah kisah cinta kita ini hanya akan menjadi kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis?**_

_**Tetapi, aku akan tetap mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu... Dimanapun kau berada...**_

_**Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari atas sini... Menjagamu dari segala kekejaman dunia ini...**_

_**Dan... Aku akan selalu ada... Di hatimu...**_

_**Selamat tinggal... Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya... Kita dapat bertemu lagi... Cinta pertamaku... **_

**Epilogue ~**

"Ngh" aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. _Huh? Bukannya aku sudah mati?_ Aku melihat sekelilingku.. Dan hanya menemukan warna putih saja. "Ini dimana?" Aku mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Aku merasa pakaian yang terakhir kali kugunakan masih membalut tubuhku dengan anggun. Geta yang kugunakan masih melekat di kakiku. Kimono merah muda dengan bawahan rok panjang berwarna hijau tua masih melekat di tubuhku. Pita merah yang selalu kugunakan juga masih terpasang rapi di rambutku. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tiba tiba sirna ketika aku mendengarkan samar samar sebuah melodi yang sangat aku hafal. _Melodi ini?! Ini.. Ini pasti suara biolanya!_ Aku menegakkan kakiku yang terasa sangat lemah dan berlari mengikuti melodi biola yang indah itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari. Aku merasa suara itu semakin dekat. _Melodinya sudah terdengar jelas! Aku pasti benar! Tinggal sedikit lagi- Ah..._ Di hadapanku kini berdiri sesosok pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut ungu tua tengah memainkan biolanya dengan sangat gagah. Sosok pemuda yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku.

Aku dengan tenang mendengarkan alunan melodi yang keluar dari permainan biolanya, sedangkan pandanganku tidak dapat lepas memandangi wajah tampannya yang terlihat sangat tenang. Sampai akhirnya, melodi itu berhenti. Ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan mendapatiku sedang memandanginya dengan kagum. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Ah.. Hallo.. Apa kabar, nona Boboiboy?" _Eh? Darimana dia tahu namaku?_

"Uuhm.. Aku baik.. Uuhm.. D-darimana kau tahu namaku?" Dia tersenyum dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu? Cucu satu satunya dari pengusaha coklat yang sangat sukses dan sangat dermawan, seperti Tok Aba." _Ooh.. Ternyata dia tahu tentang kakek.. _

"Hmmm.. Begitu.. Uumm.. Si-siapa n-namamu?" Aku mulai berpikir, bahwa aku selama ini menyukai orang yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya.

"Eh? Oh iya.. Aku lupa memberitahukan namaku bukan? Perkenalkan, namaku Fang, salam kenal, tuan putri." _Di-dia terlalu formal.. Tapi biarlah.. Fang ya? Nama yang bagus._

"Iya, salam kenal.. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenaliku.. Panggil saja aku Boboiboy." Jawabku dengan senyuman. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena senyumanku kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang kubuat buat, tetapi senyum tulus yang berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam.

"Uumm... Fang?"

"Ada apa, tuan putri- maksudku, B-Boboiboy?"

"Ini sebenarnya dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu... Tapi yang pasti, kita tidak lagi berada di dunia."

"..." _Kenapa aku dan Fang bisa ada disini? Sebenarnya kenapa kita disini? Sampai kapan kita akan menetap disini? Apakah Fang-_

"Boboiboy?" Fang sudah meletakkan biolanya di bahu kirinya, _sepertinya ia ingin memainkan sebuah lagu lagi... _

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau menyanyi dengan iringan biolaku?" _Huh? Kau yakin Fang? _

"Hmmm.. Aku akan mencoba." Fang mulai memainkan instrumen dari sebuah lagu. _Ah! Aku tahu lagu ini! _

**Boboiboy's PoV End**

Fang memainkan instrumennya, sedangkan Boboiboy menyanyi dengan sangat merdu. Walaupun tidak ada kata 'cinta' keluar dari bibir mereka, mereka sudah paham perasaan satu sama lain. Hanya dengan media perantara melodi indah yang dihasilkan oleh Fang dan lagu yang sangat indah yang dinyanyikan oleh Boboiboy.

_**Tenanglah, Tuhan masih sayang dengan kalian berdua.. Buktinya, Ia memberikan sebuah akhir yang lebih bahagia dari sebuah happy ending.**_

**FIN~**

Hai hai!~ saya member baru di fanfiction~ jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau fic saya aneh.

Mohon bantuannya dengan memberikan reviewnya!~

Review dari readers sekalian benar benar berharga bagi saya yang masih pemula ini~ apalagi review yang dari senpai tachi yang sudah lebih senior dari saya~

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fanfic pertama saya ini~ *bow*

See you in the next story!~


End file.
